


Anne and Richard - Inspired by Fairy Tales Series

by DarkPhoenixGoddess10



Series: Anne and Richard: Inspired by Fairy Tales [5]
Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Fairy Tale Retellings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPhoenixGoddess10/pseuds/DarkPhoenixGoddess10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's your favorite fairy tale? Which AU fic would you like me to write based on the fairy tales?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anne and Richard - Inspired by Fairy Tales Series

Okay, I just finished "While You Were Sleeping", which is inspired by fairy tale "Sleeping Beauty".

I have two fairy tales inspired Anne/Richard fic finished so far: "Senior Prom Night" (The Frog Prince) and "While You Were Sleeping" ("Sleeping Beauty).

"That Prince Richard of York" is on process now and it is inspired by "Beauty and the Beast".

Again, I wish to write more because I like this series. I like to enlist help from my wonderful readers who gave me so much moral support and comments. 

What fairy tales would you like me to write my fic based on?

I don't like Disney versions (sorry!), but any original version will be fine. One reader had dropped a link for Charles Penault's fairy tales. I guess maybe you will be happy to see more fics in this series.

All of these fics are centered on Richard and Anne with the intention of HEA endings. I have considered "Cinderella" tales but since the original Anne/Richard story was kind of a Cinderella tale itself, I ruled it out.

Please advice!

Thanks and Happy New Year!

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know and give me some ideas. I like challenges!


End file.
